Traveler Tales and Coming Home
by Amalia993
Summary: A series of one-shot like stories telling of the adventures of Rin and Sesshomaru, from her childhood to... Well we shall see where fate leads them... Rated M for safety for the chapters that will follow.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! This is a new story I posted. It's not going to have chapters because it would be a series of one-shot like stories, detailing travelling adventures of Rin and Sesshomaru, from her childhood to…. Well we shall see till when…

Hope you guys enjoyed it! Thanks for your support! Happy Reading! :)

 **DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY CHARACTER!**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Eight year old Rin toddled along the tall silver haired yokai she had befriended and saved as they proceeded to who knows where. She occasionally glanced up at the young yokai lord, slightly giggling to herself…

 _He is pretty_

 _His hair is soooo pretty….._

 _It must feel like silk…_

 _*girlish giggles*_

Rin burst into a fit of giggles she stole one more glance from the yokai she had saved.

He was different from the rest of the people she had met… he was quiet, not asking questions… she liked him for his silence.

She did not remember how she had returned to the world of the living, but when she awoke she felt something different. She knew she was changed forever, something inside her instinctively made her follow him. She felt a strange pull towards him?

Was it because he revived her? Was it because she needed him?

Little Rin did not care, all she knew was that it was what felt right. She followed this beautiful creature, because she wanted to, and she was happy doing so. With her and this yokai, she was at peace, she was content, and she was free.

Unconcerned about the world around her and her surroundings, her bare feet scraped against the hard rocks that lined the river.

"Rin."

"Yes Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Go find some fishes for yourself."

"Yes Sesshomaru –sama."

With that he disappeared into the neighboring grove of apple trees, leaving her with Jaken to hunt for dinner. For the few weeks she had been travelling with him, this had been the routine. He would disappear leaving her with Jaken. After spending the night in the same spot he left her, Jaken would move with her, and Sesshomaru would reappear after a few days, silent, cold and never asking any questions.

But she was glad he came back. Even though he spoke so little, he was the only constant apart from Jaken.

Walking through the fields to their next destination, she began picking the wild flowers that bloomed all around. She made a crown of flowers for her Jaken, and silently wished that she was brave enough to offer the other to Sesshomaru, but she donned it herself, and left a bunch of flowers where he slept.

Evening was beginning to fall, and Jaken had gone to hunt for food for himself and her, tagging along a string of complaints in the air, but nonetheless complying with his lord's wishes. Rin sat by the fire she had made, glancing at the still sleeping yokai. The flowers she had placed next to him had disappeared. She returned her attention to the fire, awaiting Jaken, wondering if the flowers had blown away.

But they hadn't. Sesshomaru had discreetly tucked them away in his sleeve, marveling at the little ningen's gesture. She was not afraid of him, a first for a human. She was different. She followed him since he revived her, and never stopped. She always listened. She was a curious creature, for a human. For a little one, she was different.

She was a most intriguing child.

Dawn filled the sky with new colors that weaved into a new day of hope and adventure. The group of four had already began their journey when the sun began to peep beyond the hills, the darkness still present in splotches in the sky.

Without warning, little Rin, stumbled, her foot hitting a rock causing her to lurch forward without any hope of not getting bruised. Yet she did not land on the ground. A soft, fluffy white thing braced her, holding her in mid-air. She slowly looked up thinking the yokai would be angry. Yet his face remained passive as he set her back on her feet, and continued walking wordlessly.

Little Rin ran forward to catch up to him. A new happiness filled her.

He cares.


	2. Chapter 2

BadImpressions Thank you! Sorry I had you waiting! I just needed to get things sorted out!

HiSeibutsu, sorry for the long wait! I should be posting regularly now!

Azraelknight thanks for reviewing and sorry for the long wait!

KagomeLove2 Thank you sooo much!

Casey525, thanks for the review!

Thanks guys for reviewing! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting for sooo long! But here is another tale form their adventures! Hope you enjoy!

XOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

The grey clouds continued to gather, slowly blocking out the sun's rays. It was not as cold as it should have been, but considering it was only the beginning of winter, things could have gotten colder. The first sign of winter sealing its place in the seasonal balance began to show. Tiny white flecks floated down from the sky, lightly covering the fields in a cotton-like blanket. Despite the snow sticking to the ground, there was only one creature that was not as miserable as the rest of world.

The little girl with the jet black hair, and the orange kimono was a splash of colour and delight in the growing starkness of the settling winter. Only about eight, the tiny creature was happy. Contented. And wanted nothing more than what she had. The company of her Lord Sesshomaru. Of course there was Jaken-sama and Ah-Un, but she was with Lord Sesshomaru, this mysterious stranger who saved her life, but never spoke more than a few words to her. Somehow, he was very important to her, she knew, but just how important, she could not describe.

She hung back a little in their close group of four, walking next to the two headed yokai. From her vantage point, she could observe the tall silver-haired person without bumping into Jaken-sama or he himself. She looked at the way his white hair flowed gently in the winter's wind, the many times he tucked it in behind his hair. Whiter than the pure snow. The swish of his obi, the proud unafraid way he walked. The swords that stayed in place at his side. And his silence. She had liked that part best. He never talked much. But… his actions said so much that Rin strangely knew what he meant.

The changing direction of the wind brought her out of her reverie. A delicate light plum blossom scent was coming from up ahead. She had always had a keen sense of smell, a sensitivity that had developed since she could remember. Following her instincts, she traced the scent to its source. Bumping into something hard, she tripped, toppled over and rolled slightly in the snow.

Knowing who she bumped into made her giggle and look mischievously at the tall yokai. Curiosity filled him as he watched the little ningen dust off the snow that stuck to her and the tiny little flakes that stuck to her hair. There was strange ember of warmth? No. He could not feel happy seeing this child happy... Seeing her dust off the snow, giggling happily as if she had no troubles. A curious thing to be happy and carefree in the presence of a yokai as powerful as he. He could have finished her off with one swipe for her misdeed and not seeking forgiveness. Yet, something about this child's joy and free nature made him stop to look at her.

 _She is a different human. This child… She does not fear me._

The wind picked up pace, distracting him from their thoughts. Sniffing the wind, he knew there was a storm blowing in, one that would render death to those who would be trapped in its bare fury.

"There is a storm coming."

That was all he had said. Rin immediately stopped her revelry and immediately began to look for simple things to eat so that she can wait out the coming storm. Sesshomaru, Jaken and Ah-Un made their way to the nearest cave, with Rin lagging behind a few steps. Gathering what she can, she picked up her pace and rushed over to Jaken-sama's side.

Soon they made their way to a cave that was big enough to hold all of them, with the help of Ah-Un, a fire was lit at the back of the cave, where everyone gathered. The Lord of the West sat quietly, while the toad demon sullenly complained about having to prepare a meal for the little human who is annoying him with her questions. The Dragon-demon sat quietly in a corner, whilst little Rin, snuggled closer to the Dragon for warmth, eating whatever spoils from her forage she had gathered.

Slowly as time passed, the snow and wind howled and swirled in an angry battle. The inhabitants of the cave were fast asleep, save for one yokai, who observed the very uncanny scene before him.

The little ningen fast asleep, next to the dragon, the toad sprawled on his back, drooling on the floor, his dignity long forgotten with the roaring snores that could have competed with the howling winds. Sesshomaru's attention reverted to the little girl sleeping. She was in deep sleep, a wide grin spread across her face dreaming of a happy place no doubt.

 _I wonder what humans dream about…_

As if she had heard him, a soft giggle burst forth and a few words escaped, followed by more giggling.

"You smell nice Sesshomaru-sama," her words a bit slurred with sleep, but nonetheless, clear enough for him.

Frozen in place, he realized that he was in her dreams. Again the little ember of warmth began to creep up on him. He realized that she was dreaming about the earlier event in the day. He had heard her sniffing, not minding her business, then collided with him.

 _She should be afraid of me… yet she is not? Curious child…_

Now the mystery had been solved. Now he knew what she was doing so carelessly.

Sesshomaru sat quietly in the back of the cave, he turned his thoughts to the snow storm outside…


End file.
